The Monsters Weakness
by Frenchxtoastxmafia19
Summary: Even killers have a weakness and his is the reason he is fighting for his life...and hers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! So... I wanted to take a break and write a new story for a new archive. I love the Hunger Games and Cato is one of my favorite characters. I wanted to make a love story for the monster of the games so, here you go!

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Cato, but sadly, I don't T.T

P.S.: This story has a different ending! It starts before the reaping and goes throughout/after the games. It also switches P.O.V's from Cato to my OC.

Chapter 1: I Don't Want You To Leave Me

Cato's P.O.V

Aubrey. The love of my entire life. She has seen me for who I really am and she loves me. She will never know how much I truly love her, how truly thankful I am for her. She is my saving grace, my beautiful,dark fallen angel. I never thought I could love, let alone be loved, for who I really am. She knows I am a monster. She always knew, from the very beginning. I have been trained for my whole life to be a killing machine. "We are from District 2. Everyone here was trained to be a killing machine. To bring pride and honor to our District. You are not alone.". This is what she said to me when I first broke down after a beating from my dad, who always said I wasn't good enough to even live here, let alone be his son. She has always been there for me, but when she needs me most, how do I comfort her? How do I tell her that my dad has switched all those little slips of paper in the bowl, to have my name on every single one? She knows it will be my name on that slip of paper that our representative will have in his/her hands to say into the microphone. She knows it will be me walking up the stairs and onto the stage, for everyone to see. She knows, but of course, she is definitely not OK with it.

Two days before the reaping

I woke up to screaming. Aubrey's screaming. It was two o'clock in the morning and she was having another nightmare. "Baby, what wrong?" I said after I managed to wake her up. She was sweating and her breathing was uneven. "I had the worst nightmare. You-you...you died in the games. It was terrible!" This sent her into another crying fit. She curled up in my lap. I was wearing only my boxers and she was in her under clothes also. "Shhh...darling, it's OK. I'm fine. I'm right here and you have me." I cooed. "But... I won't have you for long. You will leave me and I will be all alone." . By now, my legs were soaked with her tears and there was a pain in my chest that I always got when she was upset. "I won't leave you for long. I will come back, my baby.". Now, she was getting me upset. She was the only one who can make me feel this way. I didn't like it.

After awhile of her crying, she was out. It was now 10 o'clock and she was still out like a light. I decided that I wanted to do something nice for her today and we can spend the day together. So, I started to make her breakfast. Her favorite was egg's and toast and coffee. If she didn't have her coffee, especially after her night, she would not be a very happy camper. As I got the egg's from the refrigerator, I had a feeling it was going to be a really good day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much! I really am happy you like this story! I put up 2 pictures of what I think Aubrey looks like and the dress she is wearing in this chapter, if you want to check it out! Reviews would be nice, but you don't have to send me one. I just like to see what you like or don't like. Thanks again! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:A Very Special Breakfast

Aubrey's P.O.V

Cato. The man who stole my heart. The man who I would die for, kill for. He may think he is a monster, and he could be, but if he was in fact a monster, he would be my monster. He would be mine and I wouldn't want anyone else. He has always been there for me, as I have tried to be there for him. He would save my life if I was in danger or anything of that nature. I wish I could save him from what I know is coming. I know that I could lose him forever and that thought truly frightens me and I could not imagine life without my Cato. I have to get him out of this, somehow.

I awoke to music coming from the kitchen. What was he up to? I looked at the clock and saw that it was half passed 10 in the morning. I got out of bed and pick out one of my favorite dresses. It was a corset dress so it had lacing in the front. It was red and black with black lace all over it. It was short with spaghetti straps. It's one of Cato's favorites, too. Can you guess why? I brushed through my bright red hair and brushed my teeth. I tip- toed down the stairs as quietly as I could. When I reached the bottom, I saw something that made me want to laugh out loud. Cato was at the stove, but he was doing something else well he was cooking. He was singing along with the music and was moving his hips with the music. I've never seen him this way! I decided to join him. I crept up behind him and put my hands on his hips as I pressed my hips into him and started to move with him.

This seemed to scare the crap out of him. He stopped singing and turned around to look me it the eye. I smiled as innocently as I could and said "That was really good singing, love.". I started to laugh and after a few minutes we were both on the floor laughing. After our laughing fit, he helped me up and told me what he was doing. "I'm making you breakfast. Your favorite. Eggs,toast, and coffee. By the way, I love your outfit today. Especially your lacy black bra that is hanging out of your dress.". I looked down and saw that it was sticking out of the top. I yanked my dress up and looked up to see him smirking sexily at me and giving me a wink. He turned around to flip the egg and I pinched him in the ass. He went to pick me up when he turned around but I was to quick. I had steeped back from his reach and sat down at the table, waiting for my food like a good girl.

During breakfast, Cato told me he wanted to spend the day together , and I couldn't agree more. He had planned the whole day out for us, but he wouldn't tell me. Cato told me to go get my shoes and we would be on our way. To where?

A/N: I know it's short but I will try to update more soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hi! I know it's been awhile and I am truly sorry for that. I wanted to say thank you for reading and liking my story! You guys are the best and you deserve a chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: How We Met

Cato's P.O.V

What I didn't tell Aubrey was that before she woke up is I had planed to take her to a little pound in the middle district 2, not far from her house. I remember the day we met, the day that changed my life. It was a long time ago, I was 11 and she was 10. We have been best friends ever since that moment.

**Flashback**

_I had had a terrible day at school. I had just got a test back and I didn't do very good. It was a math test and math is not my strongest subject. My parents are hard on me about my grades. I'm sure that they will not be happy about this. I was walking home at first, but the more I thought about having to show them my test, I didn't want to go home. So, I started walking to a little pound I had found 2 years ago. It was my safe place when things at home got rough._

_When I got there,I saw a little girl there. All I could see was her back, her bright, long red hair. She was just sitting the looking at the pond. I started walking to her, without knowing it, until I was right next to her. She looked up at me and all I could see was her beautiful green eyes. "Hi. What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who knew about this place." she said in her silk like voice. I was frozen. I couldn't say anything, or at least I thought I couldn't say anything. "Hi. I'm Cato." I heard myself say. 'Wow. Nice move. Now she probably thinks I'm stupid. She would think I was stupid if she saw my math test. What would she say if she saw it?' I thought to myself. 'Wait. I don't even know her name and I am already thinking about what she would say if she saw my grades? I am messed up.'._

"_I'm Aubrey. Are you the same Cato who goes to my school and is going to train to be a Career?" she said. This seemed to bring me out of my thoughts. "Yes. I am going to train. How did you know that? I don't think your in my grade." I heard myself say. And so it began..._

**End Flashback**

I remember how she told me that everyone was talking about the kids who were going to train that year. I told her about my test and she helped me. She told me what to say and what to do. After that day, we always met at the pound after school or after I trained. She told me that she didn't like that I trained to go into the games, which began our first argument, even though I agreed with her. I didn't want to train. My parents wanted me to train. After we stopped fighting, we both said we were sorry. It has been a touche subject ever since then.

I got pulled from my thoughts when I heard her come down the stairs. I couldn't wait to go back, with her. It's been a very long time for both of us. I hoped that nothing would wreck this day.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the little flash back and I wish I could have wrote more for it but then the whole chapter would be a flashback! Reviews would be nice. :)


End file.
